tu amor es una mentira gruvia
by midnaprincess00
Summary: acaso eso era cierto? su amor hacia el no era una mentira ni el de el hacia ella o si? (perdónenme en algunas partes puse 'amada' en lugar de 'amado') así que hagan como que dice amado XD


( **one shot)**

Tu amor es una mentira

 ** _(Your love is a lie)_**

Todavía la recuerdo….

Sus ojos azules que eran como el agua, su piel pálida y su hermosa sonrisa…

Juvia loxar… cuanto la amaba, la amo y la amare por siempre.

Pero… no supe lo que tenía…hasta que lo perdí…

Para siempre…

-Ah- suspire mirando el cielo amargamente intentando controlar mis lágrimas pero me fue imposible…

Si tan solo… le hubiera expresado mi cariño… si no hubiera sido tan idiota… yo Gray Fullbuster el hombre más idiota del mundo…

-Juvia… mi hermosa juvia- empecé a sollozar, mire como el cielo empezó a llorar… la lluvia, la hacía recordar tanto a ella…

-T…te amo…t…tanto- intente hablar pero sentí ese nudo y empecé a llorar.

Dios…soy tan estúpido… y pensar que esto pasó hace tan solo unos 4 meses…

*flash back*

\- Gray-sama!- grito una peli azul muy carismática, casi pareciese que había corazoncitos flotando a su alrededor.

\- Ah juvia…- saludo el pelinegro con un corto y muy frio abrazo con eso basto para que su sonriente novia se fuera al cielo.

\- hoy es un día muy especial para Gray-sama- exclamo juvia con unos ojos brillosos lo cual cautivaba al friolento Gray.

\- Uh?- Gray no entendía lo que su novia quería decir con ''especial''.- De que hablas?- dijo el pelinegro.

\- hoy es el cumpleaños de Gray-sama!- dijo saltando la peli azul- además es el aniversario de Gray-sama y de juvia!-exclamo sonriente.

Así es Gray y juvia cumplían dos años de ser pareja, así que hoy un día jueves como cualquiera cumplían esos dos preciados años de sus vidas.

La pareja tenía sus sí y sus no pero a pesar de eso eran muy felices.

-Quien pensaría que el cubito de hielo tenía sentimientos- exclamo un peli rosa el cual también se encontraba con su novia Lucy quien lo diría….

\- Natsu… no seas así- pronuncio tranquila la heartfilia la cual miraba a la ''alegre pareja''.

\- oe luce tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente..- la miro pícaramente.

\- pervertido!..-grito la exaltada heartfilia.

El gremio al ver a dichas parejas no se pudieron contener sus risas y comentarios positivos todo está muy alegre y activo como siempre después de todo era fairy tail el mejor gremio de todos!.

*meses después*

Gray se había vuelto demasiado lejano, violento y celoso

Apenas se acercan a juvia comienza a hacer sus dramas en otras palabras estas muerto….

Discutía casi a diario con juvia pero ella no le daba importancia no se imaginaba si lo perdía…

-Porque lyon estaba aquí eh?! – pronuncio un muy enfadado pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lyon-kun solo estaba para hacer una práctica G-Gray-sama- pronuncio juvia con la voz entrecortada.

\- me estas mintiendo otra vez imbécil.. Piensas que soy un estúpido!?- el pelinegro había tomado a juvia del cuello empujándola hacia la pared de una forma demasiado violenta…

\- G-Gray-sama a que se refiere?..- pronuncio la joven entre sollozos tratando de librarse de aquel agarre.

\- No te hagas no hace falta fingir estúpida- pronuncio con una sonrisa mientras la abofeteaba… juvia tan solo no podía creerlo su Gray su amado Gray-sama…no ese no era su Gray-sama…

\- Gray-sama deténgase me lastima…- pronuncio la joven maga de agua no pudiendo aguantarse más las lágrimas que salían de esos hermosos ojos azules que ahora eran invadidos por horror y una gran tristeza…

\- Eres una estúpida..- pronuncio el muy molesto mago de hielo pero juvia no entendía por qué ya que ella le había sido fiel siempre… y siempre lo seria..

\- Gray-sa..- el otro antes de que juvia terminara de hablar le pego una bofetada, la agarró del cuello y la empujo a la salida.

\- Desaparece de mi vista juvia…- pronuncio Gray… lanzándole a juvia una mirada de odio y rencor..

\- P-perdón…p-por favor G-Gray sama…- pronuncio con lágrimas en los ojos la maga de agua y sintió unas manos frías agarrar sus mejillas las cuales hicieron que alzara la cabeza.

\- Te perdono por última vez, si ya entendiste sal de aquí….. Tu amor es una mentira..-pronuncio el mago de hielo… eso fue lo último que escucho juvia de su Gray-sama después de no verse en semanas ''tu amor es una mentira'' esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de juvia su amor no era una mentira pero pareciese que el de Gray si lo era o eso creía ella…

Prácticamente la dejo sola en medio de una nevada… pero perdonaría su amado Gray-sama siempre…

-Gray-kun no creo que esto esté bien… -pronuncio una chica muy extraña de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes era totalmente desconocida…- Está seguro de que esto está bien?... –volvió a pronunciar.

\- Si no te preocupes… -pronuncio para volver a hacer su ''deber'' de provocar a la chica..

Estaba tan distraído que no escucho el crujido de la puerta abrirse y un taconeo…

El cual fue su peor error de toda la vida..

Y si no hubiera echo lo que hizo si no hubiera dicho semejantes palabras….

Si tan solo le hubiera mostrado más cariño y comprensión….

Tal vez seguiría alado de su hermosa juvia..

Pero… por desgracia nadie puede remediar lo que se hace en el pasado nadie…

Se podrá arreglar el futuro pero esta vez… ni eso pudo arreglar..

-Gray…! S-sama! – exclamo sorprendida al ver a su amado Gray-sama con esa chica ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí y con su Gray sama? Porque?!...

\- Que está sucediendo aquí Gray-sama- pronuncio juvia con su voz entrecortada por ese nudo que sentía en la garganta…

-Oh juvia…- sonrió mostrando sus dientes…- te presento a mi novia…hemos salido desde hace algunos meses..-abrazo a la chica de ojos verdes. Simplemente juvia no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando.. No, no el, no su amada Gray-sama…no…

-Eh? – solo logro pronunciar esa palabra soltando esas lagrimas tan amargas… esas lagrimas que hacía tiempo que no mostraba…

\- Bueno si podrías retirarte querida juvia? –Hablo tranquilo- ….. Por si no te diste cuenta estamos en medio de algo **muy** importante..

Juvia no lo aguantaba más se horrorizo al escuchar eso su sangre se helo completamente sintiendo como sus lágrimas salían a mares… solo no lo podía creer y no lo quería aceptar..

Salió rápidamente de ahí tirando el collar con un dije de un cristal de hielo el cual le daría a su Gray-sama junto con una carta..

Pero… al parecer el ya no la necesitaba a ella, ni a ella, ni a sus obsequios… y sus recuerdos….

''¡Estúpida!''- se gritaba ella misma en sus pensamientos, corría a todo lo que sus piernas podían dar pensando en lo que gray le había dicho hace unas semanas '' tu amor es una mentira'' pero el amor de juvia no era una mentira el de Gray-sama si lo era! Grito para sus adentros…

Tanto que cruzo la carretera sin pensar…

Se tropezó con sus piernas y empezó a llorar amargamente haciéndose un ovillo en la calle…

Escucho gritos de la gente mientras que vio como todo se nublaba y los recuerdos invadían su mente….

Se dio cuenta de que había sido arrollada… así que solo se dedicó a sonreír y mirar hacia el cielo recordando el primer día en que conoció a su gray-sama….

-ya no molestare a Gray-sama..- susurro al cielo..

Sintió el líquido rojo bajar por su cuerpo por el impacto del camión….y escucho el grito se su amado Gray-sama el cual rápidamente corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos pero en ese mismo instante todo había cavado para ella…

Sintió como unas gotas caían sobre su cara.. y como lo pensó eran de su amada Gray-sama

Finalmente solo escucho gritos y eco en sus oídos y todo acabo pero esa palabra seguía en su mente

'' tu amor es una mentira''

Y en ese instante juvia cerró sus ojos para siempre

( y que tal me quedo? :v recordar es mi primer fic haci que ténganme piedad uwu)


End file.
